M-Preg
by Ca isn't calsium but Calico
Summary: Bagi seorang Moriyama, Izuki adalah lelaki manis yang akan melahirkan keturunan baginya kelak [THR untuk Dee Kyou]


Hei, sebelum kisah ini dimulai, mari kita tanya pada diri kita sendiri.

Adakah yang tidak tahu mengenai seorang pemuda bermata tajam yang hobi membuat permainan kata aneh, asal SMA Seirin yang sekolahnya baru berumur 2 tahun?

Ya, benar sekali, kawan. Makhluk manis bergender laki-laki yang dimaksudkan adalah tak lain dan tak bukan memiliki nama Izuki Shun.

Lalu, apa spesialnya dari pemuda bermata elang itu, selain sikap antiknya?

Abaikan iklan kulit manggis yang banyak menyampah di media sosial dan sebagainya karena Izuki punya pengumuman lain.

_Hei, sudah dengar belum? Laki-laki juga bisa hamil loh!_

Ya, Izuki hamil.

Tepatnya dihamili oleh rival sekaligus lover asal Kaijo.

Si womanizer bernama Moriyama Yoshitaka.

**.**

**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**M-Preg © ****Calico Neko**

**One-shot MorIzu untuk Dee Kyou yang mendadak minta THR dan semua yang kangen dengan mereka. Enjoy!  
Warning: jayus, typos  
**

**.**

Well, itu sih kata Izuki waktu dia secara dasyatnya nyaris terbang masuk ke dalam gymanisum.

Pintunya tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka, memamerkan Izuki dalam balutan seragam acak-acakan seperti baru diperkaos dan muka kusut alias mata bengkak dan merah oleh air mata serta hidung sibuk dengan roket bernama ingus.

"Teman-teman, aku hamil. Ayahnya Moriyama-kun."

Bayangkan ini adalah anime, maka teman-teman akan menemukan sekumpulan anggota Seirin yang tersamber petir. Bola basket terlepas dari pegangan Kagami dan menggelinding kempes ke pinggir lapangan. Bahkan benda bunda warna oranye itupun merasakan yang namanya keterkejutan.

"Izuki, kalau ini ada kaitannya dengan si ekstrak manggis, sebaiknya kamu segera kafani badanmu itu lalu bungee jumping tanpa pengaman dari puncak Tokyo Tower. Pergi mati sana."

Ucapan Hyuga yang bernafaskan sarkasme nan menyesakkan dada tidak membuahkan hasil apapun pada Izuki yang gundah gulana. Dia justru berjalan lunglai, menaruh tas di bangku, lalu bertengger sedih di atasnya.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Hyuga. Seminggu yang lalu aku dan Moriyama-kun... melakukan itu di rumahnya."

"Melakukan itu apa, Izuki-senpai? Aww! Brengsek kamu, Kuroko! Sakit tahu!"

Tidak banyak yang tahu kalau Kuroko itu si cowok cantik beraliran sadis. Tanpa merasa bersalah setitikpun sodokan di pinggang Kagami pasti dia hadiahkan untuk sahabat berotak dangkalnya tersebut.

"Itu karena Kagami-kun tidak peka. Itu tentu saja adalah itu. Hubungan suami istri."

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya laki-laki dengan laki-laki melakukannya? Kalau bicara- Aww!"

Berhubung cerita ini hanyalah ber-rating K+ sehingga tidak mungkin diberi detail yang lebih seru, mari kita saksikan bersama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kembali memberi sikutan di perut si cahayanya itu.

Seakan tidak ada interupsi kekanakkan dari si duo light and shadow, Izuki kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Karena orang tua Moriyama-kun tidak ada, kami jadi kebablasan. Kami main sampai 5 putaran. Tiga kali keluar di dalam dan dua lagi ke punggungku. Aku sampai pingsan setelahnya karena kewalahan meladeni kehebatan Moriyama-kun mengendalikan permainan. Kami memang sering melakukan itu, tapi belum pernah seintens yang itu. Kitakore."

Wajah Aida memerah. Ngeri juga mendengarnya.

"Malamnya aku diantar pulang karena badanku kaku-kaku, kakiku juga kaku-kaku, dan aku harus dipangku selama di taksi, aku hanya bisa duduk termangu. Kitakore."

Terlihat jelas kalau Izuki sedang kelabu. Buktinya dia mengucap kata andalannya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Besok paginya aku izin tidak masuk sekolah. Itu karena..."

Semua meneguk ludah. Ludah masing-masing ya.

"Aku muntah-muntah. Aku juga tidak nafsu makan atau minum. Semua makanan yang ada di depan mata membuatku mual. Aku jadi paranoid. Perutku juga seperti bergejolak, seperti ada sesuatu di dalamnya."

Memperbaiki posisi bertenggernya menjadi duduk bersila di atas bench, Izuki melanjutkan cerita, disimak khidmat oleh teman-teman seperjuangannya.

"Aku mencari tahu tentang gejala tadi di internet. Dan aku mendapatkan jawabannya, jelas sudah kalau benang kusut yang membuatku pening tersambung pada sebuah jawaban. Aku resmi hamil. Seirin akan punya keponakan."

Jangkrik mengerik.

Tes tes. Satu dua satu dua. Tes tes tes.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamannnya. Sound system mengalami sedikit kesalahan. Cerita dapat kembali dilanjutkan.

"Moriyama sudah kamu beritahu tentang ini, Izuki?"

Koganei rupanya adalah yang berbahagia perihal Seirin akan memperoleh keponakan. Setitik air mata terpampang di pelupuk matanya.

"Iya. Dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab. Hari ini kami akan ke dokter kandungan untuk pemeriksaan. Jadi kalian tenang saja."

Sesuai dengan perkataan, Moriyama datang menjemput tak lama kemudian ditemani helaian poni antiknya yang seakan selalu diterbak angin. Jangan lupakan senyum gigi kemilau yang tidak pernah absen, yang menurut si surai hitam mampu menarik mangsa selain Izuki ke dekapan hangatnya.

"Teman-teman Seirin tenang saja. Shun-kun akan aman sentosa di tanganku."

Seperti suami memapah istri hamil besar, dimana lengan kanan melingkar protektif di belakang pinggang dan tangan kiri menyangga perut, sepasang manusia berwarna rambut sama pergi meninggalkan area latihan basket Seirin dalam kecengoan.

"Ano, senpai. Jadi M-preg itu juga terjadi di dunia nyata, ya? Aku kira hanya terjadi di dunia fiksi."

Kita tunggu saja bagaimana kisah mereka. Yang jelas Koganei sedang menangis penuh haru dan bahagia di dada Mitobe karena dia akan punya keponakan.

.

.

.

* * *

Tuhan itu selalu punya kuasa lebih kepada makhluk-makhluk-Nya.

Telah digariskan semenjang zaman Adam Hawa kalau yang akan dan mampu melahirkan keturunan hanyalah mereka yang betina. Walau pernah beberapa kali diciptakan film dan fiksi dengan tema 'laki juga bisa hamil loh', hal setabu ini logikanya tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata. Namun sekali lagi merujuk pada kalimat di awal, Tuhan yang menentukan.

Izuki Shun benar-benar hamil. Usia dua bulan. Rupanya usaha mereka sebelum seminggu lalu yang memakan lima ronde bukanlah kunci pembuka. Usaha mereka membuahkan hasil bahkan sebelum mereka mengetahuinya.

Dokter yang menangani kehamilan ajaib tersebut benar-benar tak menyangka dapat menemukan mukjizat. Berkat kabar menggemparkan ini, Izuki dan Moriyama sempat membuat heboh media massa. Bernamakan anonim, dipamerkanlah hasil tes kehamilan bergaris dua milik Izuki kepada khalayak, yang diterima penuh keharuan oleh mereka-mereka yang berhubungan sesama jenis. Hei pasangan mana yang tidak ingin memiliki keturunan, kan? Setelahnya giat terdengar desahan dan teriakan suara laki-laki memanggil nama laki-laki.

Moriyama yang selalu ganjen dan tepar pesona tebar perhatian pada random, menjadi 'suami' yang hanya TP-TP pada si sayang Shun-kun. Dia berubah posesif, bahkan secara terang-terangan menantang duel Aida dan Hyuga kalau-kalau mereka berani menyuruh si mata elang bekerja romusa.

Selain berubah perhatian, Moriyama juga mulai mempersiapkan tetek bengek perihal pernikahan. Ya, uluran tangan pemain Kaijo disambut baik oleh pemain Seirin. Terlalu cepat memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Teman-teman setim yang menjadi saksi, janin usia 4 bulan yang menjadi bukti.

Lalu bagaimana dengan restu kedua belah pihak?

Ajaib. Walau Izuki dan Moriyama sempat mendapat tamparan super dari masing-masing ortu, tetapi mereka mendapat restu 1000 permil. Penantian cucu sering mengalihkan perhatian.

Dan lima bulan kemudian...

"Oaa... Oaa... Oaa..."

Telah lahir seorang anak perempuan pada 29 Februari 201X.

Kecupan hangat Moriyama layangkan pada sang 'istri' yang berhasil selamat dari operasi persalinan.

Walau mereka masih SMA, kelas dua, belum punya kerja, mereka berjanji akan berkarya bersama.

"Shun-kun sayang, terima kasih sudah melahirkan anak yang cantik untukku. Aku mencintaimu."

Lemah, Izuki menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yoshi-kun."

"Kalau kamu sudah lebih baik, ayo kita siap-siap membuat adik untuknya."

"Iya. Aku akan selalu siap."

"Karena kamu adalah masa lalu, masa kini, dan masa depanku."

"Kitakore."

Kisah singkat bin tidak jelas ini pun mari kita tutup bersama dengan kalimat mainstream yang banyak muncul di kisah-kisah fairy tale.

_And they happily ever after_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"Hehehehe."

Mengerikan mungkin adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Moriyama di jam makan siang di hari Senin yang cerah. Sudah sekitar 20 menit dia menerawang nyalang, terkekeh keras seperti nenek lampir hendak menerkam mangsa, makanan teronggok tak dipedulikan di meja.

"Moriyama-senpai terlihat bahagia, ssu."

"Karena aku memang sedang berbahagia."

Lagi-lagi dia terkekeh, sambil bersandar manja di pundak Kise. Si pirang sendiri otomatis menoyor kepala si senior, semasa bodoh kalau dia lebih tua atau apa sebab, "Pundak ini cuma boleh untuk tempat bersandar Kurokocchi, ssu!"

"Ingin tahu! Aku ingin tahu kenapa Mo(r)iyama sedang bahagia!"

"Oke. Pasang kuping baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengulang karena ini sebenarnya terlalu berharga untuk disebarkan."

Hayakawa dan Kise menegakkan kuping dan punggung, Kasamatsu menatap malas-malasan, Nakamura tersenyum tipis, dan Kobori mendengarkan dengan seksama apapun yang hendak 'anaknya' ucapkan.

"Kemarin malam aku bermimpi Izuki Shun sayang jadi pacarku, lalu kami anu-anu sampai Izuki hamil. Kami dikaruniai anak perempuan bahkan sudah berencana akan membuat adik untuknya. Setelahnya, kami hidup bahagia bersama selamanya."

Kisahnya ditutup dengan mengelus poni kesayangan hingga berkibar keren.

"Mati saja kamu, Moriyama!"

.

Sebagai penutup, mari kita dengarkan penuturan singkat dari si ganteng yang belum laku-laku. Moriyama Yositaka!

"Eaa... terima kasih kepada seluruh teman-teman yang telah turut serta mengikuti perjalanan mimpiku. Aku memang belum bisa memiliki Izuki Shun di kehidupan nyata. TETAPI! Aku yakin dengan kekuatan cinta, ketampanan, kepiawaianku mencuri hati, ketangkasan, poni keren, senyum menawan, serta kekuatan pingganggku, aku pasti bisa memiliki si elang dari Seirin itu! Hahaha. Tolong doakan aku, ya, teman-teman!"

.

_Dan sekali lagi, atas nama penulis fanfiksi gaje ini, terima kasih telah mengikuti perjalanan mimpi besar dan indah seorang Moriyama Yoshitaka._

* * *

_bdg2807142236_


End file.
